Transport safety devices of the above-outlined type are common occurrences. Normally, they consist of an elastic band which is tightened around the nail coil or roll. The drawback inherent in these bands is however that they do not hold together the roll in a direction which is transverse of the plane of extent of the roll for which reason the roll readily falls apart and unrolls. This entails that the band must be rerolled into roll form before it can be fitted to the driver tool. This rerolling is time consuming and it is quite easy that the rerolling will be performed incorrectly or will fail completely, which may entail that the roll cannot be fitted correctly or, in the worst case scenario, must be scrapped. A further drawback is that prior art rolls lack devices which guide the nail when this is discharged from the roll to the area from which it is driven by the driver tool. Moreover, there is no reverse lock which prevents nails which have been discharged from the roll from re-entering the roll and thus preventing the discharge operation. Devices which guide the nail when it is discharged to an area in which it is driven by the driver tool are extremely important, since an incorrect position of the nail in this area entails that the nail is not driven in a correct manner. As regards reverse locks, these are a necessary part which must be in position to ensure that there is always a nail advanced to the driving area. When such devices are not in place in the transport safety device or otherwise in the nail roll, this implies that such devices must be placed in the driver tool in order for a correctly oriented nail to be advanced from the roll or prevented from returning to the roll once it has been discharged. The drawback inherent in having these last-mentioned devices positioned in the nail driver tool is that they consist of several parts which all require time-consuming manufacture and assembly. In addition, they must be so tolerant that they do not prevent mounting of a nail roll which has a deviating outer configuration. This often occurs since the nail roll is most generally not configurationally stable. Moreover, the fitting of the roll to the nail driver tool is time-consuming since it must be guided by hand so as to fit in its position, which may be extremely time-consuming. This work will be particularly time-consuming when fitting is carried out on site in extreme cold conditions, such as outdoors during a winter season, and as a result the user's hands are cold or the user wears gloves. If fitting takes place when the user is standing in an elevated position on a ladder, such fitting may moreover be extremely hazardous.